Usuario discusión:Wildboyz
Koins hey wildboyz una pregunta como veo los coins soy DEM tambien me aceptaron en el clan pero en el ranking de usuarios no sale el logo favor responder hola me dijeron que te avisara a ti q me retiro del Shiray Ryu clan gracias por todo DEM Guarida del Shiray Ryu Creo que como ya somos bastantes en en clan, tenemos mas tesoros que otros y hemos ganado un premio como Clan destacado del mes, ya es tiempo para que tengamos una pagina de discuciones mayor, como la que poseen los miembros de Lin Kuei. Propongo nombres: Guarida de Scorpion o Netherrealm (por que los miembros en la historia oficial ya estan muertos). Digo esto para organizarnos, conocernos y para tratar temas del Clan.Scorps89 14:49 10 sep 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 ESTA BIEN HEY WILDBOYZ AQUI ESTAMOS SUBIENDO UNA IMAGEN DE BLAZE NITIDA YA QUE EN LA HISTORIA DEL PERSONAJE NO HAY TANTAS IMAGENES DEM donde puedo ver los koins y los secretos ? DEJO UNOS APORTES EN LA PAGINA DE DISCUSION DE ''WALLPAPERS''--DEM 03:15 29 jul 2009 (UTC)DEM Gracias Te agradezco q me hayas creado una plantilla, ya q no estoy muy orientado en como hacer esas cosas, o postear bien, o agregar imagenes, etc...te lo agradezco mucho. Scorps89 Ayuda con las plantillas y para subir imágenes Hola, soy yo, Red Hot y me gustaría saber cómo se crea una plantilla o se modifica una ya existente, incluyendo cómo se sube una imagen, ya que esto tampoco me queda muy claro-típicas preguntas de novato-. Noté que en algunas guías faltan movimientos de algunos personajes (como en la de Mortal Kombat II, en la cual faltan los movimientos de siete personajes). Gracias por tu atención. Cambio de Clan Hola Wildboyz, queria avisarte que me cambiare de clan, ire al de La Hermandad de las Sombras con DEM. Gracias por todo! Rangos del Sitio Oye Wildboyz no se si es un error o asi lo pusiste pero en Rangos del sitio sale Rey de Edenia dos veces ? esa es mi pregunta--DEM 23:57 15 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM Secretos Hola como estas?? como veras soy nuevo y me cree una nueva cuenta jeje.. bue, entre en la pagina con el proposito de averiguar mas secretos del juego mortal kombat shaolin monks y me fije que estas en primer lugar de los mejores y antes que nada te felicito porque de seguro pusiste mucho esfuerzo para eso, y a lo que venia era a plantearte algo.. sera que kitana,goro,reptile, todos los jugadores de MK shaolin monks se pueden elegir en modo historia con algun tipo de codigo?? porque el de escorpio y zubsero ya los conozco pero el de los demas no.. sabes porque te pregunto porque vi en videos de youtube que estaba en modo historia con kitana.. y hasta con goro jaja.. no se pero como se dice CHAN luego me dejo algo sorprendido por eso vengo contigo ocea te escribo para ver si que posibilidades hay de elegir a ciertos jugadores en modo historia o para desbloquearlos... me pasaron algunos codigos pero no me funcionaron.. te los paso por si te sirven porque a mi al menos no me funcionaron Kitana: Mantener R1 , L1 y presiona equis , circulo , triangulo , cuadrado , arriba y abajo. Raiden: Conseguir todos los Red Koin. Goro: Circulo , equis , cuadrado , triangulo , arriba , abajo , atras , adelante , triangulo y circulo. Motaro VS : Cuadrado , arriba , R1 , abajo , L2 , adelante , L1 , R1 , L2 , R2 , atras y circulo. Shang Tsung: Arriba , abajo , atras , cuadrado , circulo , adelante , equis , arriba , arriba y triangulo. Shao Kahn: Mantener L2 , R2 y presiona cuadrado , triangulo , L1 , R1 , equis y start. Kintaro: Cuadrado , arriba , L1 , R1 , atras , adelante , cuadrado , circulo , adelante , L1 , R1 , atras y cuadrado. O puede ser. Kintaro: Arriba , abajo , adelante , atras , L1 , L2 , y R3 mas L3. Eso son los que me pasaron y conste que es para play station 2 pero no me funciona y quede algo mal por eso jeje.. por eso te pregunto si hay alguna posibilidad escribeme a mi correo daniel.k_90@hotmail.com o sino a karlitox12345@gmail.com ScOrPiOn 17:17 19 oct 2009 (UTC) Sugerencia Preguntas Hola Wildboyz en primer lugar muchas gracias por avisarme sobre el foro ya que no creo que me enterara solo y segundo , que significa eso que de ese grupo de usuarios solo unos pocos podran ser administradores? ya entieno , mil gracias a todos un saludo 09:03 8 nov 2009 (UTC)'' Como ago para editar mi perfil como lo tienen ustedes saludos''--[Usuario:Escorpion747 Consulta puedo pedir permiso para dar premios a los usuarios o eso es hacer vandalismo si do premio a un usuario y yo tadavia no pase las 1000 contribuciones De Parte de:--GTAIVish 12:32 25 nov 2009 (UTC) duda de mortal kombat: deception hola me gustaría aclarar una duda que tengo sobre el mortal kombat deception sobre un rumor que aparentemente solo una persona (en internet) sabe este era un secreto que decia despues de terminar el konquest habia que buscar 6 llaves (una por reino), luego ir a edenia, encontrar a blaze, darle las llaves, etc. en fin, habia que hacer varias cosas para entrar en un septimo portal(en nexus) para enfrentarte con onaga. asi que mi pregunta es: ¿realmente existe ese "septimo portal"?¿te puedes enfrentar cara a cara con onaga? desde ya muchas gracias saludos ¿? Solamente te queria preguntar si puedo crear un nuevo articulo obiamente que hable sobre personajes de Mortal Kombat --Panxo 20:08 1 dic 2009 (UTC)PD:todos los Mortal Kombat ¿? Sobre Ninjas(obiamente del Mortal Kombat) los peores enemigos ,sus alidos etc.etc. algo asi como un tradin kard pero con mas cosas --Panxo 20:18 1 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿? Mejor no Panxo 19:19 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Tesoro Rc Solo queria decir que codifique el lenguaje Shaolin monks que si se puede desbloquear Panxo 19:19 2 dic 2009 (UTC) como ? como dejo la pagina de discusion en mis comentarios --Panxo 13:36 3 dic 2009 (UTC) koins como veo mis koins?--Panxo 18:25 3 dic 2009 (UTC) duda? por que nuestro clan se llama Shiray Ryu??? segun yo se escribe Shirai Ryu pero alomejor asi acordaron ponerle o hay algun problema con las licencias bueno solo es duda? y otra como gano koins segun es por corrergir cosas y corregi la pagina del clan por que decia buenos con tribuidores y ya lo arregle para que este seguido bueno un saludo gracias el error de la imagen en la entrada de mi blog thumbpuse a goro por que no encontraba las de mileena o de jade Feliz Año Nuevo }} Anuncio Ahora los administradores puedes repartir puntos de karma a otros usuarios. Cada administrador tiene un límite de +10 puntos de karma que pueden repartir. Para más información y dudas vean aquí. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 09:50 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Fan Fic Plantilla trabajo Señor Jefe: habrá algún trabajo para Sk0rpi0n ? Si lo tiene, dígame, por favor. Atte: Sk0rpi0n--Espeisman 12:02 20 ene 2010 (UTC) BLOG Blog... Clanes enemigos Hola!!! Le deje un mensaje a Sensei4869 y le comente que si podrian haber clanes enemigos como: "Lotus Blanco Clan" enemigo de "Hermandad de las sombra Clan" "Lin Kuei Clan" enemigo de "Shirai Ryu Clan" "Edenian Clan" enemigo de "Zaterra Clan" Tu opinion importa mucho. como puedo comentar en un foro como puedo comentar en un foro?urgente por favor Hola ¿Como has hecho para que tu nombre este en azul en el chat y editando cosas?User blog:Carlos96Carlos96 Carlos Disc. 19:44 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Porque? hola En Fin... Un favor Lo siento Problemas Archivo:Kb8zd.gif No es por molestar pero por favor enseñame hacer plantilla de foro atentamen Chaisyang98 hola wildboyz porfavor me enseñas hacer una plantilla para foro es que soy nuevo y no entiendo muy bien el asunto de plantillas PS: me quiero unir al Shirai Ryu Clan como ago sere leal hasta la muerte y mas alla. Hola TIEMPO Duda sobre movimientos especiales Hola Wildboyz te queria preguntar si en las pag. de los personajes de MK:D (por ej. Scorpion(MK:D)) los nombres de los movimientos especiales se dejan en ingles por algo o hay que ponerlos en español porque yo encontre los movimientos especiales de Sub-Zero en español y los demas en ingles. Por favor respondeme cuanto antes asi los modifico si es necesarioCryomancer7 19:26 29 ene 2011 (UTC)Cryomancer7 Una pregunta ¿¿por qué borraron Liu Kang (UMK3)??? saludosKombatgaby 06:10 8 feb 2011 (UTC) : Ya existe Liu Kang (MK3) que es para MK3, UMK3 y MKT. --Wildboyz 04:56 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola tu eres administrador no?Cryomancer7 02:48 27 feb 2011 (UTC)Cryomancer7 Uso de la plantilla Icons Hola Wildboyz. Soy uno de los administradores de la Grand Theft Encyclopedia, la wiki en español dedicada a la saga Grand Theft Auto. Contacto contigo debido a que he utilizado una de vuestras plantillas para nuestra wiki (citando la autoría original), pero no funciona exactamente como me gustaría. Contacto contigo porque veo que eres uno de los editores de la plantilla. Mientras que en vuestra wiki aparecen los iconos con algo de separación lateral, en la nuestra (aquí un ejemplo) aparecen unidos. Además, (y eso es común en las dos wikis) ambas plantillas se solapan con el texto, y me gustaría que desplazaran éste hacia abajo, de forma automática en la plantilla, y no tener que hacerlo manualmente en cada artículo donde se use la plantilla (véase Scorpion, que lleva dos tras la plantilla). Sin más me despido. -- 12:36 24 mar 2011 (UTC) : Mmmm creo que ya tengo entendido el asunto, trataré de arreglarlo para no usar el salto de línea en cada artículo o bien, mejorándolo, pronto te mandaré la respuesta, saludos. --Wildboyz 06:29 25 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Gracias, espero noticias tuyas. ;) -- 10:56 25 mar 2011 (UTC) : Los únicos cambios que he hecho son en la plantilla Icons añadirle los al final del código de los íconos, así por default se bajan dos espacios en cada página automáticamente, trataré de mejorarlos. --Wildboyz 05:17 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Una consulta sobre otras wikis y mi perfil Quiero saber como puedo poner mi mismo perfil de esta wikia en otra o me tengo que hacerme otro. Por facor responde cuanto antes y desde ya gracias--Cryomancer7 20:09 2 abr 2011 (UTC)Cryomancer7 : No entiendo bien, si me especificas más podría ayudarte mejor. --Wildboyz 05:15 3 abr 2011 (UTC) : : : Es que yo quiero estar en otras wikis ademas de esta como por ejemplo Kombatgaby tambien lo he visto en la wikia de GTA con su perfil y aunque yo pueda editar las cosas en otras wikis no puedo ver mi perfil en esa otra wiki como si lo puedo ver en esta y queria saber como hacer para tener este mismo perfil: Cryomancer7 en otras wikisCryomancer7 17:01 3 abr 2011 (UTC)Cryomancer7 ¿Me has entendido? Cryomancer7 02:17 10 abr 2011 (UTC)Cryomancer7 :: Eso creo, pero deja ver si se puede de una manera sencilla ya que en otras wikis se necesitan cierto tipo de plantillas. --Wildboyz 04:55 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias por remover la imagen de cybersmoke del articulo. fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta de donde venia. GunBlazer 12:13 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Cambios del articulo de Smoke Porque se removieron? fueron vistos en YT. yo los vi! : No creas en todo lo que está en YouTube, hay un video donde aparece Green Lantern en MK9 --Wildboyz 17:37 12 abr 2011 (UTC) ¿como pongo comentarios? tengo una duda, he visto muchos comentarios en distintos foros y quisiera saber como se hace, a parte de los emoticones que aparecen Scorpion Plantillas Re:Render Hello Wildboyz Sorry to be speaking in english but it makes things easier for me. You can answer me in spanish and I'll understand (understanding isn't a problem for me, my problem is writting but I'll make an effort to double check any edition I do here because of that problem). I didn't use any render from this wiki, I only used the images from the fighting stances and I gave credit to this wiki for that, since we are very grateful for them. I also intend on uploading some exclusive pictures for this wiki to make up for the use of the fighting styles images. Sorry if I caused any trouble whatsoever. I hope I can help you here. By the way I wanted to ask you a question, how do you create those prizes on your user page? They're great and I would like to create some of my own. Best regards — Kuro Selas (talk) 09:36 20 may 2011 (UTC) By the way thanks for the renders you created for the Mortal Kombat English Wiki. Best regards — Kuro Selas (talk) 09:39 20 may 2011 (UTC) re:re:render Wildboyz, soy dominicano, hablo español. y el render de baraka esta mal cortado...... de nuevo. y el de reptile.... ve el concepto tu mismo [[User:GunBlazer|'GunBlazer]][[User talk:GunBlazer|':Shadow Assassin!']] 12:36 20 may 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Hola Wildboyz Es necessario cambiar la Platilla: Sidebar porque ella añade la categoría plantilla a la página. Saludo — Kuro Selas (talk) 13:35 20 may 2011 (UTC) Arenas Do you have all arenas are only full size for MK9? UMKT Hola wildboyz te queria decir que el ultimate mortal kombat trilogy no es una version pirata sino que un HACK de sega genesis Arreglalo imagenes hola wildboyz, soy noob-ermac quisiera saber como se ponen imagenes en las paginas, ya he intendo poner algunas y no me sirve. Render Oye johnny, tienes una version sin copyright de este: http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:MK_Render_ShangTsung2.png? el nuestro es kk comparado con ese. 20:07 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola! Solo queria decirte que soy un usario nuevo. Espero colaborar mucho aqui! =) ѕι∂єѕнσω вσв 00:47 1 jul 2011 (UTC)SideshowBob Chat Oye Johnny, por que no activas el chat en esta wiki? tal vez te sea util. 14:01 1 jul 2011 (UTC) JOHNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Toma a Kenshi!thumb 19:59 5 jul 2011 (UTC) chuck norris tu eres el chuck norris de mortal kombat Escucha esto Wildboyz navegando en la web encontre esta informacion Skarlet ya es DLC Kenshi ya es DLC Rain sera DLC Cyborg Smoke sera DLC Ashrah se rumorea que sera DLC Blaze se rumorea que sera DLC Blaze Large se rumorea que sera DLC Bo Rai`Cho se rumorea que sera DLC Chameleon se rumorea que sera DLC Cyborg Smoke Classic se rumorea que sera DLC Drahmin se rumorea que sera DLC Frost se rumorea que sera DLC Human Noob se rumore que sera DLC Jarek se rumorea que sera DLC Kai se rumorea que sera DLC Kira se rumorea que sera DLC Kobra se rumorea que sera DLC Unmasked Infierno Scorpion se rumorea que sera DLC Mavado se rumorea que sera DLC Meat se rumorea que sera DLC Mokap se rumorea que sera DLC Motaro se rumorea que sera DLC Nitara se rumorea que sera DLC Reiko se rumorea que sera DLC Sareena se rumorea que sera DLC Sub-Zero Unmasked se rumorea que sera DLC Tanya se rumorea que sera DLC Tremor se rumorea que sera DLC Hsu Hao se rumorea que sera DLC Unmasked Reptile se rumorea que sera DLC Zombie Liu Kang se rumorea que sera DLC es todo Sub-Zero MK9 Wildboyz todo lo de Sub-Zero de MK9 desaparecio se quien lo iso fue Cinsalo hola hola , hello, salam malecu Clan oye Wildboyz , queria saber si me podias unir al Lin Kuei Clan Clan oye Wildboyz , queria saber si me podias unir al Lin Kuei Clan megauzumaki para mis amigos...Sajei para todos en esta wikia 17:19 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Unirme al clan Hola wildboyz queria preguntarte si puedo unirme al clan Shiray ryu ya que tu eres el lider pienso que podrias ponerme en el clan BDRD 04:22 17 jul 2011 (UTC)BDRDBDRD 04:22 17 jul 2011 (UTC) Afiliacion Hola soy Satariel soy un adminsitrador de Saint Seiya Wiki; y como tal represento los intereses de esta, al decirte que si puedes aceptarnos como un afliado más a esta wiki. Pueden ver nuestra página aquí: http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Saint_Seiya_Wiki Si nos aceptan por faovr me puden dejar el mensaje en mi discusión; aclandor a que wiki representas Soy Satariel ----El logo o banner de Saint Seiya Wiki no lo puedeo subir a tu pagina; no se porque ¿mm? asi que te lo voya dejar en tu discucuion de Saint Seiya Wiki; y no te preocupes ya agregamos tu wiki a nuestros afiliados. Soy Satariel 19:44 19 jul 2011 (UTC) hola Videos Hola Wildboyz necesito tu ayuda cree una pagina llama Videos de MK9 y necesito que le pongas algunos videos te agradecere si me ayudas. BDRD 17:20 22 jul 2011 (UTC)BDRDBDRD 17:20 22 jul 2011 (UTC) borrarste una foto que puse Aclaro no te estoy criticando ni atacando, de hecho admiro todos lo que hiciste por la comunidad yo puse una foto que era la pose de victoria de noob en mk9 y la borrarste solo queria saber porque para no hacerlo de nuevo saludos y sigue asi Plantilla Oye Johnny, podrias prestarme esa plantilla que usas para firmar tus comentarios? Ya sabes, la que es roja con negro. Esa que usaste para responderle a Matias. Gracias. GunBlazer 12:45 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias Johnny =D GunBlazer 12:26 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Borraste mi articulo Pues eso yo habia hecho un articulo sobre la segunda fatality de Noob Saibot en MK9 y lo borraste y queria saber porque desde ya muchas grax Grax man se son muchos pero somos mas en la comunidad n_n De paso, solo si pudieras tambien restaura el articulo "Make a Wish (pide un deseo)" que es sobre el primer fatality de noob lo hizo el usuario AWFC desde ya grax man Una Duda Ola man es solo una duda porque no estoy seguro de poner lo siguiente en las notas adicionales de mileena y de kitana y es que en los bocetos de daños principales de ambas se puede en su trasero una huella de una mano hecha con sangre esto es una de las bromas de Ed Boon :P y no se si ponerlo no me parece que sea malo pero a la vez no estoy seguro y prefiero consultar desde ya grax }} Otra Duda duda sobre el avatar ola man queria saber como hacer para que no aparezca esa linea blanca en el avatar desde ya grax Acerca de un troll Johnny Se puede... Saludo Hola! Eres Mi Idolo Eres El Numero 1! Johnny (Parte 2) puedes desboquear a crumbyelite es mi hermano no volvera a hacerlo lo que hizo te lo suplico Recorte }} Categoría hola Borraron el templo lin kuei¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Pagina faltanate Wildboyz: Un par de favores. Hola Chuck Johnny XD. Sólo quería saber qué hay que hacer para ser administrador y si podías unirme al clan Shirai Ryu. Resepsy 15:55 11 oct 2011 (UTC) hola johnny ¿qué haces? Gracias, y una idea... Aviso Respondeme este. RE: Ermac Hola Wildboyz, tengo una duda: ¿Por qué quitaste la imagen del amuleto del artículo?, la coloque porque en la página de secretos, en el juego de que tenias que seguir ese amuleto, me mando a esa página y vi el historial que lo habían quitado y por eso lo puse, saludos y espero tu respuesta. -- 23:56 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Marcelo :Ah otra cosa, me parece que éste usuario tendría que ser bloqueado ya que posiblemente tendría 12 años y según la políticas de wikia, un usuario de 12 años o menos no puede editar en un wiki sin la autorización previa de su tutor. (Me lo dijo el burocrata de la Grand Theft Encyclopedia y que trabaja en el staff de wikia) y es multicuenta de éste. -- 00:00 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok, se tendría que crear otra. Antes de que me olvide, tengo otra preguntita, vi la página Inferno y veo que hay tesoros hasta la T''' y están todos adquiridos. ¿Qué no hay más tesoros? -- 00:12 16 dic 2011 (UTC) :Ok, muchas gracias por responder mis dudas, saludos. -- 00:18 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Lotus Blanco o Loto Banco Hola de nuevo, he encontrado dos artículos que creo que son duplicados, Sociedad del Loto Blanco y Sociedad del Lotus Blanco, ¿Podrías borrar uno de ellos? -- 04:07 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Easter eggs Sugerimiento Hola, por favor, ayúdame. Tanto tiempo... Supongo que ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que visité la Wikia. Y como dije en mi blog, es tiempo de dejar atrás varios temas, estén pendientes o no. La idea es intentarlo de nuevo sin conflictos, dándole prioridad al sitio y no a diferencias personales. De todas formas, si aún consideras que no debería estar aquí, estar en tu derecho y acataré tu decisión. No obstante, quiero aprovechar de hacer notar un detalle: Sin el ánimo de cuestionar tu gestión, quisiera proponer un medio para controlar lo que se publica en la Wikia. Cierto es que el sitio es libre de ser editado por todos, pero eso no debería significar que se publique cualquier cosa. Hablando de hechos puntuales, hablo del artículo referente a Cyber Reptile ( http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Cyber_Reptile ), el cual trata de un personaje que '''no existe, y que está basado únicamente en una mala apreciación del autor del artículo. Menos mal que sacaron la imagen editada de Cyber Sub Zero. Por mi parte, puedo ofrecerme para controlar este tipo de ediciones, las que fundamentaré para hacertelo saber. Atento a tu respuesta. Kiltro 02:09 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Felices Fiestas Aunque sea leélo... Un usuario tremendo ScorpionMK1 Desbloqueo y Confusion Spothlight (creo que es así) Ok Un pequeño detalle... Solo pasaba por aquí para avisar de que en la página de MK1 (videojuego), hay una foto de Shang Tsung de MK2 y no supe cómo cambiarla. Es todo, gracias.Kiltro 04:35 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias y por favor, responde.}} Usuario Sk0rpi0n Hola Wildboyz, ¿va todo bien por aquí? He visto que usáis un sistema de mensajes parecido al Muro que han activado en Wikia, quizás os gustaría activarlo aquí y probar a ver si os convence. Te contacto porque el usuario Sk0rpi0n se ha puesto en contacto con Wikia, según nos ha dicho, está bloqueado en este wiki y te comprometiste a remover su bloqueo, pero parece que lo olvidaste, por favor, revisa el tema, y avísanos con la decisión que tomes para poder comunicársela al usuario, ¡muchas gracias por todo! --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 16:14 14 feb 2012 (UTC) :Muy buenas de nuevo ¿hay alguna novedad al respecto?--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 15:37 20 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Hola Wildboyz, veo que lo desbloqueaste. Gracias por todo y me alegro de que ya esté solucionado. PD: Piensa en lo del muro :) Saludos,--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 16:12 29 feb 2012 (UTC) User Problemático Quieres? Mejorar MK Inferno Desbloqueo Queremos hacernos oír }} Re:Syco }} Desbloqueo?